The accurate and proper placement of an adhesive object onto another object can require greater skill than that which can be conducted free hand. When the objects contain microprocessors and electrical components that require precise alignment, the task can be even more daunting. If the two objects are incorrectly affixed or bonded to each other, the objects can be rendered inoperable and/or a replacement may be required. The microprocessors and electrical components on the objects could be damaged either by the inaccurate placement or by attempts to disengage and then reattach the two objects.
One possible solution would be to use sophisticated machinery programmed to accurately bond the two objects together. However, this can also be costly and time-consuming. Consumers would be required to physically send the objects to a facility to conduct the bonding procedure and then wait for the bonded objects to be sent back. In addition, the costs of maintaining such machinery may be cost-prohibitive.
Another possible solution that solves this problem is to send the objects pre-bonded to consumers. However, while this solution may be suitable for new consumers, pre-existing consumers still face the same issues.
Thus, new and enhanced methods of providing for the accurate and proper placement of an adhesive object onto another component that solve the above problems would be desirable.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems, and other problems, individually and collectively.